Beauty and the Beast
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Well something really like the real Story Beauty and the beast. It is about Bloom who was born to be blind and she accidentally meet the beast when she is saving her father.The beast forces her to stay with him and then a love comes between both of them..
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-The beast**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away Realms called Earklyon there lived a king called Sky. He has become selfish and heartless when his girlfriend dumped him. One cold winter night, an old lady stumbles up to Sky's castle. She begs the king for shelter from the cold and offers a single rose to give him as payment. But king Sky refused just because she is old and ugly. The old woman warns him that true beauty is within one's heart, not in one's appearance. After Sky refuses again, the woman reveals herself to be a witch and, as punishment to the cruel and selfish king, she transform him into a beast. and unleashes a ghastly spell on the castle that transforms his friends who lived in the castle as sprits and the castle grounds into a dark, forbidding place. This spell can only be broken if the Beast learns to love another and receives the other's love in return before his 25th birthday, or else he will remain the Beast forever. A magic mirror is the beast's only window to the outside world. As the years go by, The Beast falls into depression as he wonders who could ever love such a hideous monster. 

8 years later, there was a relam called Sparks and there lived a princess, Bloom who has red hair and Sapphire eyes. But one thing is, she is blind when she was born but her beauty was being attracted by a knight called Rick. Bloom politely ignores him as she knows that Rick only like her outter look, not her personality.

One day, Bloom's father Oritel, was invited to a meeting to Earklyon. _"But father, I am scared you will get lost. You know that you are very forgetful sometimes…"_Said Bloom. _"Bloom don't worry, I am not that forgetful. Miriam, please take care of Bloom" _Oritel said to the queen, Miriam. "_Don't worry dear, she will be fine."_Miriam replied. _"Good, Bloom what do you want? I can get something for you if I can"_ Said Oitel "_Well father, I only hope that you are safe."_Replied Bloom. Oritel then noticed the time. _"I got to go, bye!_" Said Oritel as he opens a portal and leave. _"Bye father!"_ Said Bloom. The portal closed and Oritel reached on Earklyon forest. _"Oh damm, I opened a wrong portal again!" _Said Oritel. _"Now what to do?" _Oritel then looked at the dark sky. _"I guess it is late and I have to find somewhere for shelther!" _Then Oritel walked striaght and eventually comes to Sky's castle. _ "Well where am I now? "_Asked Oritel himself. _ "welcome" _Said a voice. "_Who are you? Show yourself!"_ Oritel shouted and drew out his sword_. "We won't hurt you."_ Said another voice. _"We just welcome you. It is getting late, you must stay here for one night.""Well ok, thanks" _Said Oritel. And the door opens. Oritel went in and he saw 8 sprits, he was shocked. _"Hi and welcome"_ Said a girl with blonde long hair. _"You are?"_ Said Oritel. _"well we are the friends of the king here."_ Said a guy with brown hair. _"oh, here does look creppy"_ Said Oritel and the sprits bring him to a chair which is in front of the fire place. _"Thanks and-"_As Oritel was about to finish his setence, a voice shouted. _"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?"_ Yelled someone behind the shadows AND Oritel turned around and looked at him. _"Well I am here for shelther, sorry if I disturbed you…" _Said Oritel. _"HOW DARE YOU SIT ON MY CHAIR WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"_Yelled the person and he pulls Oritel out. "Well, I can explain I-" The person then forced Oritel and bring him to a tower dungeon. _"Get in!"_ Shouted the person and pushed Oritel into the cell, accusing him of trespassing, and believing that he has come to laugh at him.

* * *

**TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-Bloom and Sky meet **_

* * *

After the few days at Sparks, Bloom was worried for her father and decided to find him_. "No Bloom you can't!" _Yelled Miriam._ "He will be back soon…" "But Mother, I got a feeling that there is something happened to father…" _ said Bloom with an worried face. _"Bloom, you know that you are blind and you shouldn't…"_Miriam stopped her word and looked at Bloom. Bloom leave a sad impression on her face and said _"even that I am blind, I still have the dragon fire to protect me remember?"_ _"But Bloom I-" "Don't worry mother, I will be fine."_ Said Bloom and she put a knock out spell on her mother _"Sorry mum but I have to do this."_ Said Bloom and she takes the stick which leads her way and opens a portal and reached Earklyon forest. Althought she can't see, but she can felt that her father have been here before. She walked and eventually reached Sky's castle. Suddenly, she heard a voice. _"It's a girl!" "who are you?"_ said Bloom. "_We are the friends of the king here."_ Said a girl with purple hair. Bloom was confused and then she ask _"Did anyone of you seen my father?" "Who is you father?"_ Said a guy with pink hair. _ "Well he is the king of sparks and he comes to Earklyon for meeting. I am here for him. Where are you guys?" _The purple haired girl then go to Bloom as she was curious why Bloom can't see them. The girl waved her hands in front of Bloom but she didn't respond. The girl then knows that she is blind and tells the Blonded hair girl. _"This girl is Blind, she can't see us at all" "Oh my, poor thing…"_ Said the Blonded hair girl_. "You know that I can hear you."_ Said Bloom. _"Sorry"_ Replied the Blonded hair girl. _"So, did anyone of you saw my father?" _Asked Bloom. _"Well we did invited a old man here for shelther as it was late, I will bring you to him"_ said the Blue-haired girl _"Thank you"_ Said Bloom and the Blue haired girl hold Bloom's hand and bring Bloom to her father. 

When they reached the dungeon, Bloom heard Oritel's voice. _"FATHER!"_ She shouted _"Bloom? I'm here!"_ Replied Oritel, raising his hands out from the bars and Bloom felt his father voice and run to him. _"Father, why you are here?"_ Asked Bloom. _"Well someone locked me up here and how you get here?"_ Replied Oritel. _"Well I-" _When Bloom was about to finish her sentence, the creepy voice shouted again. The sprits were scared and stand aside. Bloom turned around and she can felt that the voice was the boss here. _"Who are you? Show yourself!"_ Yelled Bloom. The person showed up, it was Sky, the king of Earklyon, who is also a beast now. _"Well, where are you?"_ Shouted Bloom as she can't see that Sky is in front of her. _"Why there is a girl doing here?"_ Yelled Sky. Just then, the brown-haired guy go to Sky and whisphered _"Your majesty, she is the man's daughter and she is here for him" "Oh, but why she can't see me?" _asked Sky. _"Well she is blind…"_Said the girl with Blonded hair. _"Oh, so there is a chance that I can made her fall in love with me"_ whisphered Sky and the sprits nodded. _"What excatlly you want?"_Shouted Bloom and Sky looked at her. _"Well I can let your father go but with one condition"_Said Sky "_What is it?"_Replied Bloom. _"I want you to stay here with me forever, deal?"_Asked Sky. _"No Bloom no!"_ Said Oritel. _"Deal!"_ Said Bloom. _"Good"_ Replied Sky and he turned to look at the 8 sprits and command them _"I want you to bring her to her room and let her get familiar with this castle. Oh yeah, put a weakling spell on her so that she can't run away" "Yes your majesty"_Said the sprits and one of the sprits hold Bloom's hand and bring Bloom to her room. _"Can't I even say goodbye to my own father?"_ Asked Bloom. _"NO! GO NOW BEFORE I CHANGED MY MIND!"_ Yelled Sky. Bloom was scared and then she followed the sprits while one of them holding her hand in case she trip or fall. As for Oritel, Sky opens a portal and push him into the portal. Then after awhile, Oritel reached home.

* * *

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- A introduction, then a fight  
**_

* * *

"_Great now Bloom has gone missing as well!"_ Shouted Miriam. "_Don't worry your majesty, I will find princess Bloom and the king."_ Said Rick who has black short hair and Hazel eyes. _"Your majesty, I saw king Oritel is back!" _Said one guard when he rushed in to the chambers. _"Really? Do you saw the princess as well?"_ Asked Miriam. _"No, only king Oritel"_ Replied the guard. _"Oh ok, where is he now?" asked Miriam again. "He is at his room, queen Miriam."_ _"Fine, I am going to ask him for an explanation"_ Said Miriam and she went to the room. When she reached the room, she opened the door and saw Oritel. She quickly run to him and ask _"Oritel, what happen to you and where is Bloom?" _Asked Miriam. "_Well Miriam, I got caught by a beast and being locked in a dungeon. Bloom wanted to save me so she willing to take place of me as that beast prisoner."_ Replied Oritel. _'NO! You know that she is our only daughter, why you let her take place as the beast prisoner?!"_ Shouted Miriam. _"Sorry I wanted to save her but the beast is way too strong."_ Said Oritel. _"Now what to do?" Said Miriam. "we will think of an idea, don't worry."_ Said Oritel and she hugs Miriam.

Back in the Earklyon castle, Bloom was being brought to her room and she was sitting on her bed and the sprits are there as well. _"Well may I know your names?"_ Asked Bloom. "Well…"Replied the Blonde hair girl _"I am Stella, princess of Solaria and this is Brandon, my boyfriend and there is Flora, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Helia, Riven and Timmy"_

"_Erm Stella you should know that she can't see us at all" _Said Tecna, who is the girl with purple coloured hair. _"Opps, sorry"_ Said Stella. _"No it's alright. I am used to it already"__"So, we wanted to know more about you. We only know that your name is Bloom."_ Said Brandon who is the brown haired Guy. _"Well I am the princess of Sparks, I'm 23 this year and I am the direct of the throne of Sparks and the protector of the dragon fire." _Said Bloom. _"Wow dragon fire…!"_ Said the orange haired guy, who is Timmy. _'erm sorry to ask, who is that guy just now?" _Everyone kept quiet. After awhile, Stella replied _"Well he is Sky, the king of here actually. Ever since his Girlfriend dumped him for some losers, he become like this." "Oh, but why he wants me to stay here?" _Replied Bloom. _"Well…"_ Just then, Sky came in to her room. _"What do 9 of you doing here? _Yelled Sky. _"Well we are just chatting."_ Said Stella. _"Hey you, erm what's her name again?" "Bloom" _said Flora._ "oh Bloom" "Yes and what do you want?" _Said Bloom. _"Well if you don't mind can you join me for dinner?"_ Said Sky. _"Well no thanks, I am sleepy and give me a break_" Bloom then lied on her bed and closed her eyes. _"Well maybe she is really tired Sky…" _Said Layla. Sky then rages to his friends that _"if she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" _Yelled Sky and he storms off.

In another realms called miser, which is a dark and miserable planet. In that planet, there is 3 witches rule the realm there. Their names are Icy, Darcy and Stormy. _"Well Icy, I just received a news from our guy"_ Said Darcy. _"Well what is it?"_ said Icy. _"Bloom has been trapped by a place called Earklyon and the king there, wanted Bloom to stay with him forever and ever."_ Replied Darcy. _"Maybe we can call our friendly monsters to bring Bloom here."_ Said Stormy. "_yes and now, let's summon the monsters."_ Said Icy. They chanted a spell and monsters appeared. _"I want you to get a girl called Bloom and bring her to us. She must be alive not dead" _Said Icy and the monster goes out and find Bloom. _"This time we are getting the dragon fire!" _Shouted Icy and they laughed.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-He saved Bloom **_

* * *

Back in Earklyon, Bloom felt very bored and she called Stella. _"Erm, Stella" Said Bloom "yes?" Stella replied. "I am bored to death. Can you please bring me somewhere?" "But Bloom, you know that you are not allowed to get out of this castle."_ Said Stella. _"But at least I can have a tour, right?" _Replied Bloom _"well, ok but don't let Sky know or I will die_" Said Stella. _"Ok I promise…" _Said Stella and she brings Bloom to the hall. After awhile, they reached the hall. _"Wow! I can feel it; the hall is big and pretty"_ Said Bloom. _"Well it used to be, but when a witch cast a spell on here, everything looks different."_ Said Stella. _"Oh, why the witch wanted to do that?"_ Asked Bloom. _"Well-" _As Stella wanted to replied, Sky and the rest showed up suddenly. _"Why she is here?"_ Yelled Sky. _ "Well-"_as Stella wanted to say, Bloom replied _"I asked Stella to let me have a tour on this castle and-""Well you know that you can't see, so you SHOULD STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"_ yelled Sky and Bloom was scared and she cried. _"Sky it is not very nice to treat a princess like that ok?" _Said Flora and she went to hug Bloom._ "What the…Why I am so stupid to get this girl stay in my palace? Just because of the stupid spell?" _Yelled Sky and he goes off._ "Well, am I very troublesome?"_ Asked Bloom. _"No your not Bloom, we are your friends not enemies. Sky didn't mean it." _Said Flora and she hugs Bloom. "_Well I need a break, flora. Do you have a garden somewhere?"_ asked Bloom. _"Yes Bloom." _Replied Flora. _"Well bring me to there, I need to relax" "Ok Bloom we will"_ said Stella and they help Bloom to the garden. When they reached the garden, Bloom told them to go away for awhile. _"But Bloom-"_Said Stella but Bloom stopped Stella's words. _"It's alright Stella, I will be fine" _Said Bloom. _"Alright we will go."_ Said Flora and she pulls Stella. Bloom then sits on the grass and suddenly she heard some voice. _"Who are you? Is it Stella or Flora?"_ Shouted Bloom. But it was not them, it was the monsters. They surrounded Bloom and she was very scared then and she screamed. A monster was about to attack her but Bloom didn't even notice at all. Just then, a person appeared and destroyed the monster and the person roars. Bloom remembered that this voice belongs to Sky and she can't believe that Sky saved her. Suddenly, she heard Sky roars as she didn't know that Sky was being bitten by the monsters. But Sky managed to chase the monsters away and turn and looked at Bloom, he goes to her. _"Are you alright?"_ Sky asked. _"Yes thank you, and you?"_ Replied Bloom. _"Well I-"_Sky then faints as he was going to finish his sentence. "_Sky? SKY!" HELP!!!"_ Bloom shouted and Flora came. _"What happened Bloom?_ _Oh my!"_ Said Flora. "Can you bring him to his room? I think he is injured" Said Bloom and Flora carried Bloom and help Sky up.

* * *

I am having headache recently for the stupid N level. So maybe the others story that I haven't complete will be delayed. SORRY! But I will continue this story  



	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-Foes to friends **_

* * *

Back to the castle (In Sky's room), Bloom help to clean Sky's wound on his left arm. 

"_Aww!!!! That's hurts you know!"_ Screamed Sky

"_Well if you don't want to get infection so shut up!"_ Bloom yelled back.

"_I shouldn't save you"_ yelled Sky.

"_I will save myself if you don't show up!"_ Bloom yelled.

"_Ha your energy has being weakened, how you use your powers?"_ Said Sky.

"_Well maybe you should learn how to control your temper before I use my power on you!"_ Bloom shouted on Sky's ears and Sky was speechless.

"_Now be good!"_ said Bloom and she continue clean Sky's wound. Sky was in pain but he never scream again.

"_By the way, thank you for saving me"_ Said Bloom

"_It's alright. I am just protecting my guest here."_ Said Sky.

"_Guest?"_ Bloom replied

"_Yes guest._ Said Sky

"_So let's be friends, instead of foes"_ Bloom said and smiled at him.

"_Ok"_ Said Sky and he shake Bloom's hand.

Over the following days, Sky becomes more human in behavior, showing more kindness as Bloom sees a side of him she never saw before. One winter day, Sky bring Bloom to the garden and Bloom gives Sky some bird food to feed the birds nearby.

"_Well Bloom, I think the birds are scared of me"_ Said Sky

"_well you need to be patient"_ Said Bloom

Just then, a snowball hits Sky. Sky then looked at Bloom because Sky knows that she is the one who throw at Sky.

"_Ok you are getting it from me!"_ Said Sky and he rolls a big snowball but he falls and the snowball dump on him.

"_Sky, where are you?"_ Said Bloom

"_Over here, stuck inside the bunch of snow"_ Said Sky and Bloom put a sad impression on her face. Sky notices her and he gets up from the snow and goes to her.

"_What happened?"_ Asked Sky.

"_Well at least you can see the snow but I can't. I only can feel it"_ Replied Bloom and tears are coming down from her eyes.

"_Well Bloom, there will have a cure for your eyes. I will always be here for you."_ Said Sky and he wiped Bloom's tears away.

"_Thanks Sky"_ Said Bloom

"_I bring you back to your room, ok"_ Asked Sky

"_Ok"_ Replied Bloom and Sky hold her hand and go back to Bloom's room.

* * *

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6-Curing Bloom's eyes_**

* * *

Back to Sparks, Miriam and Oritel are still worried about Bloom.

"_I am wondering how is Bloom…"_ Said Miriam

"_She will be fine"_ Oritel replied

Just then, a guard runs to Oritel and Miriam

"_Your majesties, Rick and the 3 witches are attacking Sparks!"_ Said the guard

"_What? I can't believe Rick betrayed us!"_ Yelled Oritel "_Let's get ready!"_

"_No, it can't be…Why Rick betrayed us?"_ Said Miriam

"_Because of Bloom!"_ Rick and the 3 witches suddenly appeared

"_What?"_ Miriam shouted

"_Nice to meet both of you again, king and queen of Sparks"_ said Icy

"_Who are all of you?"_ Yelled Oritel and he pull out his sword

"_Remember the 3 ancestor witches who came and destroying sparks?"_ Said Darcy

"_Are 3 of you the ancestor witches?"_ Yelled Miriam

"_No we are their daughters, we are making sparks pay for killing our mothers!"_ Yelled Stormy

"_If not for your mothers, Bloom won't be blind!"_ Miriam yelled back

"_Just because they used a dark spell and hits your stomach while you are carrying little Bloom? That's because you are stupid that you can't avoid!"_ Icy then attacked Miriam and Miriam fainted.

"_MIRIAM!"_ Yelled Oritel and he runs towards Icy and attack her but missed. Rick then knock Oritel out.

"_Well done my boy" _Said Icy

"_Thank you masters"_ Said Rick

"_You will get your girl and help us to rule the world!"_ Said Darcy

"_Of course, masters"_ Said Rick

"_Now go get your girl and don't fail!"_ Said Stormy

"_Yes masters, I won't fail"_ replied Rick

"_Good, now locked that old couple into the dungeon"_ Said Icy

"_Ok"_ Replied Rick and bring Miriam and Oritel to the dungeon

Back to Earklyon, Sky was thinking how to cure Bloom's eyes. Just then, Musa, Layla and Tecna came to Sky.

"_Sky, what's up?"_ Asked Musa

"_Well I am thinking of how to cure Bloom's eyes."_ Sky replied

"_Are you sure? If she sees how you look like, she will…" _Layla said and Tecna hit her chest to stop her.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean it"_ Said Layla.

"_No you are saying the truth. But I really love Bloom and I don't want her to live in darkness again_" Said Sky

"_Well if you want to let her regain her eyesight s there is a cure."_ Said Tecna

"_What is it? "_ Asked Sky

"_Just now I scan Bloom's eyes while she was sleeping. Her eyes were under a spell"_ Tecna replied

"_I thought she was blind since she was born?"_ Said Sky

"_Yes but before she is born, the spell is already on her eyes"_ Replied Tecna

"_So, how to cure her eyes?"_ Said Sky

"_Remember the silver crystal you kept in your kingdom? That will cure Bloom and remove the spell of darkness from her eyes."_ Said Tecna

"_But I thought the crystal represents Earklyon happiness and peacefulness?"_ Said Layla

"_But now, Earklyon is just a darkness kingdom." Sky turned to Tecna "Ok I will use the crystal to cure Bloom's eyes"_ Said Sky

"_But are you sure? She will maybe get freak out if she knows what we look like"_ Said Tecna

"_Yes I'm sure. She must know it sooner or later"_ Said Sky

"_Ok go get the crystal"_ Said Tecna

"_Ok"_ Said Sky and he ran to his room and get the crystal.

* * *

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7-Eyesight is back _**

* * *

Bloom was in her room listening to classical music. Just then, Stella and the girls came in and decided to tell Bloom about the cure of her eyes. As for Sky and the guys, they are in Sky's room as Sky don't want to let Bloom see what he look like

"_Bloom"_ Said Stella

"_Hey Stella, what is it?" _asked Bloom

"_Well we are here to cure your eyes"_ Tecna replied

"_Really?"_ Said Bloom with a surprised impression. "But I thought there is no cure?"

"_Yes there is Bloom. We decided to use the silver crystal to cure your eyes and…"_Said Flora

"_And what?"_ asked Bloom

"_I hope you won't regret. We look very…"_When Flora was about to finish her sentence, Bloom speak

"_Well I don't mind what all of you look like, really!"_ said Bloom

"_But are you sure Bloom?"_ asked Layla

"_Yes I'm sure. I hope that I can see you guys"_ Said Bloom

"_Ok Bloom, we are now going to use the crystal and cure your eyes"_ Said Tecna

"_Ok, I'm ready"_ Said Bloom and Tecna took out the silver crystal. Tecna chanted a spell and the silver crystal shines in front of Bloom. After awhile, the light disappeared and the crystal becomes dust.

"_Now slowly open your eyes, Bloom" _Said Tecna

Bloom then slowly open her eyes. At first she sees things burly but after awhile, she can see the girls very clearly. She was shocked that Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna were sprits.

"_Oh my, is that you girls?"_ Asked Bloom

"_See, I told you that she will get shocked!" _said Stella

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean it."_ Said Bloom

"_It's alright Bloom, we know what we look like"_ said Flora

"_Where are the guys and where is Sky?"_ Asked Bloom

"_Well they are…"_ Just then, white smoke came out and Rick appeared.

"_Who are you?"_ Asked Bloom

"_Princess you don't remember me?"_ Asked Rick and Bloom remembered Rick's voice

"_You are Rick aren't you?"_ Asked Bloom and she looked at Rick

"_Who are you?"_ asked Musa

"_I am here to bring princess back"_ Said Rick and he grabbed Bloom's hand. Stella then attack Rick

"_Hands off Bloom!"_ Said Stella

"_I can scent that you are evil"_ Said Flora

"_No I'm not! Princess, we grew up together you should knew it"_ Said Rick and he go to Bloom

"_Stay away from me! I believe that Flora won't lie to me but you will!"_ Said Bloom and she use her dragon fire and attack Rick. Rick then notice that she has regains her eyesight

"_Princess you can see?"_ Asked Rick

"_Of course! What you expect me cannot see?"_ yelled Bloom

"Princess, don't make me force you!" Said Rick and he drew out his sword and attack. Bloom then creates a shield to protect her and the girls. But she can't hold any longer

"_Run girls, run!"_ Said Bloom

"_But Bloom we can't leave you!"_ said Layla

"_Don't care about me just run!"_ Yelled Bloom again but the girls just don't want to leave Bloom.

"_Don't worry about me, I will be alright and don't forget that I got the dragon fire! You girls have to protect Sky and the rest so now go!"_ Said Bloom. The girls can see that Bloom is weak now and she can't hold any longer. But they have no choice but to listen to Bloom as they thought; if Bloom and them get caught, who will save them? They guys aren't strong enough.

"_Bloom we will save you we promise!"_ Said Stella

"_Ok I know you will, just leave!"_ Yelled Bloom and the girls quickly run away as fast as they could. Rick's army wanted to get them but Bloom uses her dragon fire and attacks them. Bloom has uses all her powers and she faint as she is very weak. Rick then walks to her and called his army to bring Bloom back to sparks and locked her up in her room.

* * *

I know that I got grammar mistakes as I am sucks at that, so please bear with it thank you.

* * *

**TBC... **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-Getting married soon **_

* * *

The girls get out from their hiding place after Rick and his army was gone. They quickly run to Sky's room to look for Sky and the rest. When they reached there, they saw Sky and the rest are discussing something.

"_Are you sure Sky?"_ Said Brandon

"_Yes Brandon. Tomorrow is my 25th birthday and Bloom haven't even tell me that she love me or not. And if she knows what I look like, I bet she will leave me like what my ex-girlfriend did"_ Said Sky

"_No Sky"_ said Flora and the girls come in

"_Why are all of you here? Where is Bloom?"_ Asked Sky

"_Well she gets caught by someone from Sparks."_ Said Stella _"We failed to protect her"_

"_But I thought she is the princess there?"_ asked Riven

"_I think Sparks was being taken over. And a guy called Rick got Bloom, he has darkness over him and I think someone had helped him"_

"_Who will it be?"_ Asked Helia

"_I don't know but I can felt that Rick's backup is very powerful" _Said Flora with a worried impression

"_We have to save Bloom and fast!"_ Said Sky

"_But Sky, I thought that you don't want to let Bloom see your looks?"_ Said Brandon

"_I can't be selfish, Bloom is the right girl I been waiting for, she is the one who made me completely changed and, I really do love her"_ Said Sky. Everyone was surprised that Sky has changed completely, not like last time.

"_Ok count us in"_ said the guys.

"_Let's get ready!"_ Said Stella and the guys they quickly get ready.

Back to Sparks, Bloom woke up and she discovered that she was in a room, not knowing that this was her room.

"_Where am I?" _Thought Bloom_ "The girls, SKY!"_ Said Bloom and she wanted to get out from her room but she can't as she is too weak to get up from her bed. Just then, Rick came in

"_Princess, how you feel now?" _Asked Rick

"_None of your business! Where am I and where is this place?"_ asked Bloom

"_This is sparks, my princess you have to get ready for tonight"_ Said Rick, smiling

"_Here is Sparks? And what do you mean that I must get ready?"_ Said Bloom, staring at Rick

"_For our wedding, Bloom!"_ Said Rick

"_Why must I marry you? I don't even like you at all and I know that you only like my looks, not my personality …" _Said Bloom. Rick was angry and he grabbed Bloom's hand.

"_If you don't want your parents to die so better listen to me!"_ yelled Rick

"_Where are my mother and father? Where are they and what have you done to them?" _Asked Bloom

"_If you don't want them to die, you better listen to me, marry me and give up the dragon fire to my masters"_ Said Rick staring at Bloom

"Who are your masters?" asked Bloom. Suddenly, Icy Darcy and Stormy showed up

"We are!" Said Icy

"Why you want my dragon fire?" asked Bloom

"_To rule the universe of course, don't forget that dragon fire is the most powerful powers in worldwide."_ Said Stormy

"_Dream on witches, you will never get the Dragon fire!"_ Said Bloom

"_Unless you want your parents to die"_ Said Darcy

"_But why must I marry Rick?"_ Said Bloom

"_So that our boy, Rick can get what he wants and also, it will be easy to get the dragon fire from you after both of you get married"_ said Icy

"_Alight I will marry Rick, but please don't harm my parents and let them go. I will give up the dragon fire and I will help all of you to rule the whole magic dimensions."_ Said Bloom, tears falling from her eyes.

"Alright that's a deal, Rick get ready for the wedding" Said Icy and the witches disappeared

"_You better keep your words Bloom; I will tell the servants to get you ready"_ Said Rick and he gone out from the Room. Bloom then cried and hopes that Sky and the rest will save her and Sparks from the witches and Rick.

* * *

**Ok I know this chapter got a lot of errors. Please ignore that and try to get the meaning yourself if you don't know what some sentences mean.**

**TBC...  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-Saving Bloom  
**_

* * *

It was night and in Earklyon, Sky and the rest had prepared to attack Sparks to save Bloom.

"Are we ready?" Asked Brandon

"Let's go!" yelled Stella and she open a portal which leads Sparks. They all went in to the portal and after awhile, they reached Sparks, the dungeon where Bloom's parents are locked there.

"Aww here looks like dungeon. Can Bloom be here?" asked Timmy

Just then Sky heard someone talking. He recognized the voice, it was Oritel

"Miriam, don't worry" said Oritel

"But what how they got Bloom? I am scared, very scared now…I rather Bloom stay with the beast rather than get caught by Rick…" Miriam cried and she hugs Oritel

"Rick, that son of the bitch, I am so going to…" as Oritel was about to finish his sentence, Sky talked

"Well I am sorry that I can't protect your daughter" Sky showed up

"Aren't you the beast who locked me up and what do you mean by can't protect our daughter?" Asked Oritel

"Bloom was caught by Rick and I failed to protect her…" Said Sky tears falling from his eyes

"No, it can't be! Rick will force Bloom to marry him in order to get the dragon fire to the witches, and they will use it to rule the whole realms! We must stop them!" cried Miriam

"I am getting both of you out from here." Said Sky and he use his sword to destroyed the lock. Then Miriam and Oritel came out from the cell.

"Thank you" Said Oritel

"You're welcome, now we have to save Bloom!" Said Sky and he called the rest to come

"What is it?" asked Stella

"Do you found Bloom?" asked Sky

"No, I think she is not here." Said Flora

"Then?" Shouted Sky

Then they suddenly heard some music and wedding bells

"Maybe Bloom is there!" said Layla

"Then we have to go, and fast!" said Sky and they quickly run and running the stairs. In Bloom's room, she wore a beautiful, white wedding dress and her face was covered with veil. Bloom looked herself at the mirror, she looks beautiful but she is not marrying the man she likes. Suddenly, the door opened and Rick showed up. He was wearing a nice suit and looked at Bloom, smiling

"Bloom my wife, you look beautiful" said Rick but Bloom never said anything

"Come on, it is time" said Rick and he help Bloom as she is too weak after she have uses her whole dragon power when she was trying to save the girls. After awhile, they reach the grand hall and guests are there waiting for them.

Then, they walked down the aisle together and they stopped as they reached to the priest.  
""We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Bloom and Rick" said the priest "Mr Rick, do you take Bloom as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes I do" said Rick

"Ms Bloom, do you take Rick as your wedded husband?"

"I-"When Bloom was about to finish the sentence, Sky, Bloom's parents and the rest showed up.

"Bloom!" shouted the girls

"Girls!" shouted Bloom and when Bloom was about to go to them, Rick grabbed Bloom's hands and drew out a small dagger and put at Bloom's neck.

"One more step, she will die" Said Rick angrily.

"No don't hurt her" Said Miriam

"Then don't follow me, MASTERS HELP!" yelled Rick and the witches appeared

"Well, looks who's here? Bloom's parents, 9 spirits and a beast!" said Icy

"Watch you mouth!" shouted Musa and she attack "Beat Blast!"

"Thunder" shouted Stormy and she attacked

"Fairy dust" Shouted Flora and she attack

"Power of darkness" Said Darcy and she attack

"Quickly run!" said Darcy to Rick

"Yes master" said Rick and he took Bloom with him. Sky and the rest wanted to get him but the soldiers stopped them and attack.

"Sky, go and save Bloom we can handle them." Said Helia

"Now go!" Shouted Riven.

"But" Said Sky "Go, now!" Said Brandon. Sky then listens to Brandon and he go finds Bloom.

* * *

_I am very sick so that's why I wrote another broken chapter, sorry! I am sick due to school work and a big competition and I really can't stand it! If there is no choice, I am leaving fan fiction. If you don't want me to leave, I must have at least 5 reviews for this chapter, sorry for that but I have to do this!  
_

* * *

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10-Sky, I love you!  
**_

* * *

Rick took Bloom to a secret room, which is behind a cell wall and he push Bloom to the bed. 

"_What do you want?!"_ Yelled Bloom staring at Rick

"_You know what I want"_ Said Rick and he go to Bloom.

"_Stay away from me!"_ Yelled Bloom again but Rick ignored and he is getting closer and closer.

"_Bloom, you are mine, only mine"_ Said Rick and he begin to kiss Bloom.

"_Get off from me!"_ Shouted Bloom and she struggled but Rick grabbed her hands and lie on her. Then Bloom split saliva on him.

"_You Bitch, you are going to pay for it!"_ yelled Rick and he beat Bloom until she is unconscious.

"_Good girl"_ Said Rick and he sit on Bloom, and then he continue to kiss her and try to took off Bloom's clothes.

At another side, Sky was somewhere nears the secret room and he is desperately looking for Bloom. Just then, he felt something on his mind. He can felt that there is another room at this cell, suddenly, he tripped over and accidentally knock through the wall where the secret room was. Rick was shocked and stopped took Bloom's clothes and Sky stands up and looked at Rick and was shocked that Rick was trying to rape Bloom and Bloom's clothes was almost tore, her face got bruises and she is unconscious. Sky was angry and he goes to Rick, Sky punched his face and kicks his stomach_"How dare you!"_ Shouted Rick and he took out his sword from the floor and attacked Sky but failed.

On another side, the girls are fighting with the witches.

"_Sun Blast!"_ Shouted Stella and she attacked Icy

"_What the hell, you are going to pay for it!"_ shouted Icy and she attacked _"Ice coffin!"_

"_Come to me, Firewall!"_ Shouted Tecna and the girls and Specialists go to Tecna, she successfully blocked Icy's attacked.

"_We must combine our powers to destroy these witches!"_ Said Timmy

"_But the witches are way too powerful, we can't defeat them!"_ said Stella

"_But we still must try!" _Said Flora

"_Flora is right, let's try"_ said Layla

"_Sun Blast!"_ Shouted Stella

"_Molecules attack!"_ shouted Layla

"_Digital blast!"_ shouted Tecna

"_Beat Blast!"_ shouted Tecna

"_Golden dust!"_ shouted Flora

"_Combine our powers into one, destroy these 3 evil witches, and take all their powers and energy, don't let them reborn again MAGIC WIINX!"_ Shouted the girls and they attack the witch.

"_Yes we did it!"_ said Stella

"_No it is impossible, no!"_ Shouted the witches and they disappeared.

"_We have to go find Bloom!"_ Said Oritel

"_Let's go!"_ Said Miriam and they went to find Bloom

At Sky's side, he was still fighting with Rick

"_Give up beast, Bloom is mine!"_ said Rick

"_No she doesn't belong to anyone! She belongs to herself!"_ shouted Sky

Just then Bloom slowly opened her eyes; she saw the beast and she was shocked and she screamed. Sky then noticed Bloom was awake and he give Rick one last shot. Rick fainted on the floor and Sky goes to Bloom.

"_Bloom, you're awake!"_ said Sky

"_Who are you?"_ Said Bloom, with an afraid voice and quickly get dress up.

"_It's me Sky, remember me?"_ said Sky and Bloom remembered his voice and she was shocked that Sky was a beast.

"_Sky, why you…"_As Bloom was about to say finish, Rick stands up and took out a small dagger and stabbed on Sky. Sky screamed

"_Sky!"_ Shouted Bloom

Sky then turned and saw Rick, after awhile he faint. Bloom cried and run to Sky and she called him but no respond. Rick laughs evilly and Bloom stands up looking at Rick angrily. Just then, Bloom suddenly felt that there is a strong energy coming to her and she automatically transformed to her enchantix. She was surprised that she have gain her enchantix and she uses her enchantix powers at Rick but Rick managed to blocked the attack by his shield.

"_Ha Bloom you think you still have the energy to fight?" _said Rick.

Bloom didn't answer. She felt very angry and suddenly, the great dragon suddenly appeared around her and then it attacked Rick.

"_No, it can't be NOO!!!"_ Shouted Rick and he felt that his energy was weaken and knee on the floor. Bloom then took the sword from the floor and stabbed on him. After awhile, Rick fainted on the floor and died. Bloom then dropped the sword and she run to Sky, lays on his chest, crying. Suddenly, she heard Sky called her.

"_Sky, you're alive!"_ said Bloom

"_Bloom, I don't think I will be able to make it" _said Sky, with a weak, soft voice.

"_No Sky, you can make it!"_ Said Bloom, holding Sky's hand tightly

"_Bloom I ask you one question."_ Said Sky _"Do you love me?"_

Bloom was speechless as she doesn't know what to say.

"_Never mind, I know that you will not answer."_ Replied Sky _"But still, I always do love you till my death" _Said Sky and then he closed his eyes. The rest found Bloom and Sky but they discovered that it was too late, Sky was dead and the girls lay on their boyfriends' shoulder and cried. Even Miriam lay on Oritel's shoulder, crying.

"_No Sky I- I love you!"_ Said Bloom crying and the clock strikes 12. _"It is not because you have cured my eyes, it just that when the first time I heard your voice, you had given me a feeling, a feeling that no people have give me before. You become evil because of your ex-girlfriend but I am not her, I can feel that you are kind-hearted and loyalty. You are the man I been looking for, a guy who protected me and helped and loved me a lot, I love you Sky…." _Said Bloom and she lies on Sky's chest, crying. This temporarily leaves the girls and specialists in grief and despair, having lost their best and loyal friend and their hopes of regaining their original form.

Just then, Bloom's wings shines and the light shot on Sky's body and it begins to glow and rises into midair and reverts back to his former, human form.. Bloom and the rest looked at the floating body but they can't see it clearly as it was too bright. After awhile, the guy slowly touched the floor and he awake. The person was shocked that he has turned back to his original self and keeps looking at his hands and body, then he turned to Bloom and goes to her. Bloom was afraid and she walked back.

"_Who are you?"_ asked Bloom

"_It's me Sky, your Sky"_ Said himself, who is really Sky

Bloom looked at his sapphire eyes and she can feel that he was not lying.

"_Sky, is it you? You're alive!"_ Said Bloom and she go hugs Sky.

"_Of course, you are the one who saved me, Bloom. You use your powers to save me and Sparks." _Said Sky and he look at her eyes. Bloom looked at him as well and they kiss. Then suddenly, there was 2 lights came from both of them and shot up directly to the dark sky and a light restore Sparks. As for another one, it restores Earklyon and Earklyon castle was no longer covered with darkness again. Then the girls and Specialists go to Bloom and Sky and transform back their original self.

"_Guys, you're back!"_ said Sky looking at them.

"_Of course, when you have broken the spell we will be back to normal!"_ Said Stella

"_Finally we are together again!"_ said Bloom hugging the girls. Just then, Bloom's parents went to her

"_Bloom, my sweetie are you alright?"_ asked Miriam and Bloom looked at her

"_Are you mother?"_ said Bloom looking at Miriam

"_Bloom you can see?"_ said Miriam, with a surprised impression

"_Miriam, you heard Bloom just now. She said that she can see!_" said Oritel, walk to Miriam

"_Mother, father!"_ said Bloom and she hugged Miriam

"_My daughter!"_ said Miriam. After awhile, Bloom then let go Miriam and she goes to Sky and she kiss his cheek

"_Bloom I got a question to ask you"_ said Sky

"_What is it?"_ replied Bloom

Sky then took out a ring and knee in front of Bloom. _"Bloom, will you marry me?"_ asked Sky and everyone was shocked, including Bloom.

"_I do Sky, I really do!"_ said Bloom and she hugs Sky.

"Bloom…" Said Sky and he put the ring on her left hand ring finger. Everyone was happy for both of them including Miriam and Oritel. After the few days, Bloom and Sky get married and they both lived happily ever after.

* * *

**_I think I need to get a Tutor for my English! Sorry for another broken and the word "R" and so as some sentences which is related to that word. But if you want to blame, must blame a Tv show which gives me the idea to wrote this Dirty chapter. But still, I hope you like it and also, I just come back from my audition and it took me 1 hours to finish this chapter! So pls review!!!_**

* * *

**The End...**


End file.
